


Hang Over

by RumbleFish14



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Drunkenness, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Dylan has a fight with Norma about Norman's behavior and ends up getting drunk. Emma finds him the morning after and helps him hide from Norma.





	Hang Over

Hang Over  
A DylEmma oneshot (bates motel)

 

It was around 6 in the morning as Emma pushed open the door to the office and rolled out the maid service cart. Being the only one at the motel so early, she would go room to room making sure all the guests had what they needed before Norman and Norma came down to start the day. This was her way of helping, as much as she was able. They always told her to take it easy, to not hurt herself but that was a little ironic considering her condition. She was dying anyways, day by day she was fading, and doing a little house keeping wasn’t going to add to it. 

She just needed them to realize this. Them being her dad, who has worried about her since she was diagnosed with CF, Norma who was the only mother figure she’d ever known, and sweet, loving Norman. She had never known anyone like him before and probably wouldn’t again. They all treated her like she was made of glass, like some fragile little doll. Only one person treated her as if she was normal; Dylan. Dylan was a completely different creature, someone that she hadn’t quite figured out yet but was determined to. The only words they exchanged were out of anger and she’d said some things that may have been a little harsh, but nevertheless they were true. 

Her thoughts were on Dylan as she made her way from room to room, stripping down beds and emptying the trash. She had been so distracted with thoughts of him, that her oxygen tank got hooked on the end of a bedsheet and she almost fell, that was the last thing she needed. A black eye would look great with the tubes in her nose, just perfect. With only one room left, she pushed the cart and pulled the tank behind her until she stopped at the door. She stiffened immediately when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Emma turned slowly, expecting to see something obsured, like a crazy man with an axe trying to kill her. 

Emma gave a welcome sigh of relief as she saw Dylan’s dark blue truck parked out in front. She didn’t remember him coming to the hotel before she left last night. Maybe Norma or Norman knew something about it, she would have to ask. She finally noticed that Dylan was in the truck, the upper half of his body was hanging out the window. She gasped and ran as fast as she could to the truck and put her hand on his forehead, he was burning up.

“Dylan….” Emma spoke softly, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. Those baby blue eyes were shielded from her as he slept, hidden under delicate lids and dark blonde lashes. The bags under his eyes were dark pits of despair and it hurt her to see him like this. It was obvious something happened last night. “Dylan, it’s Emma.” She tried again but all he did was groan in return. 

There was no way she could leave him like this. It was freezing out here and he had been out there all night, with only a jacket and the window rolled down. The breeze hadn’t been enough to blow away the lingering smell of stale beer and cigarettes, he’d been drinking again. She learned quickly that the only time he got THIS drunk was if he bad a fight with Norma. 

She set her tank down beside the closed door and thought about how she would be able to drag both him and her tank. Putting him in one of the rooms was better than hauling him up to the house and given how he smelled, seeing Norma wouldn’t help right now. It was up to her. Emma put one hand under his head as the other slid in to open the truck door. He was heavy, all dead weight but it was all she could do to keep him from falling.

“Dylan, wake up…” she gasped, already out of breath just from holding him. Of course he gave no response, he just leaned against her hand as she braced his body with hers to keep him from falling. Once she got one of his arms hooked over her shoulder, she slowly slid him out of the truck. “So heavy!” she gasped and slammed the door shut as she leaned them back against it. He was fading in and out, she even saw his eyes a time or two and he was mumbling nonsense. “Please Dylan, I need you to walk. Okay?”

Dylan looked at her with bloodshot eyes but gripped her shoulder tighter. He kept his legs on the ground as best he could but he didn’t have much to offer in the way of help. “There ya go, just gotta get you to a room.” She heaved, fully out of breath as she dragged him and the tank behind her. Emma gripped his waist and they slowly made their way across the gravel and towards a room.

“Emma?”

She looked up at him, seeing his handsome face, even with the dark circles under his eyes, he was handsome. “Yes, it’s Emma. You alright?” She watched him look around, more than slightly confused as to why he was at the motel and why she was here. 

“What are you doing?” he slurred, his head fell to the side to rest on top of hers.

A smile came to her face as she patted his back and fumbled with the keys to the rooms. “I’m helping you Dylan. You were passed out in your truck.”

“I don’t remember that.”

Emma laughed and finally got the right key inside the door. “With the way you smell, I’m surprised you know who I am.” She joked and pushed open the door.

“Hmmm, no amount of alcohol could make me forget you Emma.” 

Emma passed in their long journey inside to look at him. He had never said anything like that before. His eyes were fully open now and she had to catch her breath as she looked into those blue eyes. And endless sea of beautiful blue. She had gotten lost in them on more than one occasion. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

Dylan smiled, “it is.”

They stated at each other with secret smiles on their faces. She knew he was a little coherent but had yet to stand on his own, instead he gripped her shoulder tighter, unwilling to move. The moment was ruined when she began to cough harshly, unable to catch her breath all the way. His eyes went wide and she thought they might pop out of her head. 

“Oh God, I’m sorry.” He tried to unhook himself from her. “You shouldn’t be helping me like this.”

“Dylan I’m fine, really.” She blinked back the tears from coughing. “Just hold still until we get you inside so we don’t fall.”

“I can do it Emma.” Dylan insisted.

She huffed and gripped his side harder and dragged him into the darkened room. Thank God the bed was right by the door. As she tried to help him sit, their feet got tangled together and they toppled on top of the bed. Emma landed right on top of him, their faces only inches apart and there she was looking into those blue eyes, very aware that hips lips were close to her own. “Oh jeez, are you okay?” she moved off him and sat on the side of the bed.

Dylan had to hide his smile as he answered. “I’m peachy. You okay?”

Emma nodded. “Fine, just out of breath.” She pushed the tubes into her nose and took a few deep breaths until her chest stopped hurting. When she looked back at him, his eyes were slowly closing. “You should get some sleep. I won’t them you’re here.”

The smile slipped from his face. “Yeah, thanks. I should just go now.”

She pushed his chest down when he tried to get up and he gave her very little resistance. “No, you’re still drunk and I’m not gonna give you a “talk” about drunk driving but you’re not going anywhere till you sober up.”

“M' not that drunk.”

She huffed out a laugh when he slung an arm over his eyes when the sun peeked through the window. Her eyes couldn’t help but track the movement. His shirt crept up a little with his arm over his eyes, showing a slice of tanned skin and the muscles of his arm tensed and retracted til she had to look away, pretending she hadn’t looked so intently.“Yeah, sure tough guy. Just get some sleep and I’ll check on you later.” Emma got off the bed and grabbed her tank until she pulled a large blanket from the cart in the hallway and pulled it over him and up to his chin. That smile was back on his face, even with his eyes closing. “Try not to throw up everywhere since it’s gonna be me who cleans it.” 

Dylan grabbed her hand before she could leave. “Thank you Emma.”

Emma smiled and gripped his hand for a few seconds, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. It was odd to feel his rough, callused hands against her soft ones. “You’re welcome, but this isn’t free. You owe me one.”

Dylan huffed out a laugh and closed his eyes, still gripping her hand. “Lookin forward to it.”

Shaking her head, Emma reluctantly pulled her hand from his and shut the door. She made sure to lock it behind her and put a “do not disturb” sign on the knob. Walking back to the office seemed like it took forever, she was exhausted now, dragging the tank behind her. Walking into the office, she snatched the key to Dylan’s room off the hook and shoved it into her pocket. Now all she had to do was get through the next hour or so when Norma or Norman coming down. She hated to lie to them but it was clear that something had happened between them and Dylan and while she loved Norman and his mother, she would never break Dylan’s trust. She promised not to say anything, so she wouldn’t. 

 

**

The first few hours went by quickly. The motel had been increasingly busy, guests checking in and checking out. She cleaned a few rooms, got caught up on her school work and had a quick lunch. Right after that, Norma came down. When the bubbly woman opened the door, Emma plastered a big smile on her face. She wasn’t very good at lying to people but as long as Norma didn’t ask, it wasn’t really a lie. 

“Morning Emma!”

“Good morning Norma.” Emma replied easily.

“I see we’ve been busy this morning.” She smiled as she looked at the full parking lot. 

“We have. Guests are checking in every hour. We might have to start turning them away.” Emma laughed and turned away. She hoped Norma didn’t see Dylan’s truck still parked out front. It was too big to try and hide it. 

“I’m sorry you’re here alone. To be honest, we had a long night.” Norma sighed heavily, unwrapping the scarf from around her neck. 

“Oh, is everything alright?” 

Prodding wasn’t really something she felt comfortable about, but she was worried about Dylan. He was clear headed, until his emotions got the best of him, then the alcohol did. 

“No not really. Just family squabbles.”

Emma nodded but ground her teeth together. She didn’t like being out of the loop like this. The Bates were her family, she even had a soft spot for Dylan. But they shut her out all the time or lied to her and while it hurt, she cared too much to walk away. All she wanted was then to trust her enough to confide in her, to treat her like they always did; with kind words and family advice when she needed it, they could entrust her with this also. She was unable to force them to tell her, which put her on the outside as always.

“Oh, sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?” 

Norma smiled as she went to the back office. “Not really honey. Just need to work through some things with Dylan.”

Emma cringed at his name and averted her eyes as not to give anything away, Norma must not have seen his truck parked out front; small favors. “Well I hope everything works out.”

“I’m sure it will. Dylan has a habit of always bouncing back.” Norma said with misplaced confidence.

Emma gave a small smile and picked up the of breakfast foods and coffee on it and headed for the door. “I’m going to take this to one of our guests. They asked if we served breakfast and it’s the best I could do.”

“Oh, how sweet of you Emma. Always so thoughtful. I may not be here when you get back. I have a few errands to run in the village.”

“Sure thing Norma.” Emma drug her tank out the door and closed it behind her. Balancing the tray of food and very hot coffee was hard when she had to drag the tank also but as she did with Dylan, she juggled it around enough to make it to the door without ruining her flowery dress. Unlocking the door proved to be another circus act for her but as it unlocked and she walked in, she was greeted with a snoring Dylan.

She closed the door and set the tray of food down on the small table. Dylan was fast asleep….or possibly still passed out in the exact place where she left him. Arm flung over his eyes and everything. The only thing that was different was his other hand tucked into the worn out waist band of his jeans. Emma had to blink a few times before looking away. Telling herself to stop staring at the tanned stripe of skin between his hips and how long his legs looked at this angle. 

Instead, she walked around to the side of the bed and sat next to him like before. There were extreme differences when he was awake and when he was asleep. It was like he was a different person altogether. When he was awake, Dylan was always alert, keeping his blue eyes on everything and nothing at the same time. His lips set in a straight line, not bothering to smile all that much and he kept his body on edge, ready to fight if need be. But now he was asleep and it was different. His face was relaxed, his lips were parted as he breathed silently. The bags under his enchanting eyes were less dark than they’d bee before and he was relaxed. 

Emma smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and his arm fell back to the bed. When he didn’t wake, she traced the lines of his handsome face. The proud cheekbones and the straight line of his nose, across his eyebrows and down to feel his scruffy beard that was strangely soft under her hands. She rubbed her fingers through it again and again when she saw him arch into the touch, he could feel it, even as he slept. Waking him wasn’t high on her list of things to do but she knew he would need a shower and some food, possibly even something for his hangover.

“Dylan…” she whispered again getting a sense of déjà vu from earlier. But this time, those blue eyes popped open quickly and looked at her. There was so much emotion behind that look and she didn’t really understand it all. There would be other times to talk, just not right now. “Hey there. You okay?”

Dylan groaned and looked around, remembering he was in the hotel and why he was there; Norma… “Yeah, just peachy.”

She shook off his sarcastic-ness and smiled at him. “Good to hear. Feel any better?”

“A little. How long have I been out?”

“Hmm, about 3 hours. I would have left you sleep longer but I figured you must be hungry so I brought you a few things.” Emma stood and picked up the tray before sitting back down beside him with another warm smile.

Dylan looked at her with complete wonder. The plate was full of food; muffins, doughnut, eggs and bacon with coffee and orange juice. He knew first hand that the Bates Motel didn’t do room service, so she did this just for him. And his stomach grumbled loudly. “This looks fantastic Emma, thank you for doing this for me.”

Emma blushed at the praise and had to look away from his smile, it was contiguous. “Oh it was no trouble.”

Dylan laughed, still smiling. “This had to have been a lot of trouble.”

“Maybe just a little but you should eat so you don’t sick.” Emma pushed the tray closer to him.

He sighed heavily, smiling with adoration. “You’re too good to me Emma. Why is that?”

Emma floundered for something to say, the truth but it was too early for that level of honesty. Her mouth open and closed twice and still came up with nothing. But just when she was about to rattle off a white lie, Dylan leaned forward and kissed her. Her gasped, he was kissing her…Dylan Massett was kissing her… she felt lightheaded and a little dizzy but didn’t pull away just yet. When her eyes opened as she pulled back, his eyes were two shades darker and lidded and as always he had that sweet smile on. 

“Umm…” she tried to figure out what to say.

Dylan laughed and she looked up. “Thank you.”

Emma stared at her, desire mixed with confusion rushed through her. “You’re most welcome.”

Dylan laughed and reached for the coffee and took a big drink, groaning as the first sip touched his soul and woke him up. He noticed she hadn’t moved from the bed and was still staring at him with that adorable look and those chocolate eyes. They sat that way as he picked through the food, occasionally offering her a bite here and there and didn’t give up until she accepted it. 

“You kissed me.” Emma stated obviously. When Dylan just smiled and sat the tray on the other side of the bed she realized how lame she sounded. It was obvious he kissed her. 

“I did.”

“Do you kiss everyone who brings you breakfast?” she smirked back at him. 

“I don’t think anyone has brought me breakfast before, so no.”

Her eyes widened. “Never?”

“Nope. Norma did that for Norman but not me.” He smiled sadly but quickly shrugged it off, not wanting to dwell on things he had no control of. “You were kind enough to help my dumbass last night and you top it off with breakfast in bed. Like I said, you’re too good to me Emma.” He grabbed her hand and held it, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

“I’m always happy to help anyway I can.”

“Well I’m gonna make it up to you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that Dylan. I think the thank you kiss was a thank you enough.” She huffed out a laugh and looked down to see him still holding her hand. It was soothing, it felt comfortable and safe. He always made her feel safe.

“But I want to. You’re the only one who can stand to have me around.”

“I’m sure your mom and brother love having you here.” She offered, knowing it probably wasn’t true. 

He scuffed. “Thanks for saying that but we know it’s not true. They don’t want me here. They just want to be left alone to each other like always. I’m the eternal 3rd wheel. I feel left out when I’m around them, they have their own language and secrets and I’m an outsider.”

“I know how that feels.”

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean? They love you.”

“Not really. They seem nice in general to everyone but I’m kept out of so many things. They just close up and tell me it’s nothing.”

He squeezed her hand tightly. “It sucks. I want you to know I never do that to you. If you wanna know something, just ask and I’ll do my best to answer.”

Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes at him. “Okay…so tell me what happened last night to make you drink til you blacked out.” She challenged but knew she’d hear the same excuses.

He didn’t really want to tell her but she assured her he would be honest. “Well, you know Norman has these blackouts…” he continued when she nodded, listening intently. “Well, I’ve noticed a few things about him lately and tried to tell her. She didn’t want to hear it or believe me.”

“What things did you notice?”

He sat up on the bed but didn’t release her hand. “Uh, I kinda caught Norman wearing some of her clothes.” Her eyes widened. “Yeah, odd right? Well I tried to tell her and she said I was making it up. Like I don’t have a million other things I’d rather be doing than discussing how Norman wants to dress.” He shook his head, exasperated.

“Wow, yeah I’d be concerned as well.”

“Exactly! So then we fought and she said that she never wanted me and that Norman was her son and her favorite, I kinda lost it and tried to find it again in the bottom of a whiskey bottle…didn’t work how I planned. Guess I passed out before I could go up to the house.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe she said that to you. I’m so sorry Dylan. I can’t imagine how that must feel. But considering how I found you, it was bad.” She smiled sadly and gripped his hand.

“Don’t worry too much over it. I’ve been hearing that all my life. Which is why you doing this for me means a lot, more than you know.” He lifted her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it.

“Dylan..” she scolded with no heat in her voice, mild fascination and a smile on her face. She was surprised when he leaned forward to kiss her again. This time, he didn’t stop at one kiss but licked at her lips until she gasped. She could feel his tongue gliding along hers, trying to coax her into the kiss and what the hell….she had nothing to lose. Emma let her eyes flutter closed and enjoyed the feel of his mouth. His lips were velvet against hers and tasted of left over tooth paste. She could feel the gentle scratch of his beard and it sent shivers down her body. 

Reluctantly she pulled back, gasping for air and making sure the tubes hadn’t fallen down her ears. When she opened her eyes, Dylan’s were a dark blue again, this time when she looked into them, it was hard to pull herself out. When she leaned her head against his, he smiled so brightly and one of his hands brushed over her cheek and she could feel the healing callouses from working hard outside. 

“Was that okay?” Dylan asked, licking over his lips and looking at her own with desire burning through him. Never had a simple kiss made him burn so deeply before. 

“You tell me.” Emma replied softly, glancing down at his lips. 

“I think that was more than okay in my opinion,” he chuckled back as his thumb swept over her lower lip. “Emma, do you want this?”

“This?” she asked, wanting to be very clear on the subtext.

Dylan motioned back and forth between them. “This. Do you want to stop? Pretend it never happened?” His voice was soft, afraid of her answer yet he needed to know desperately. He wasn’t sure what he would do if she said no, that she wanted to forget it ever happened, but he wouldn’t be surprised. People had left him all his life, but he’d never met anyone like her before. 

Emma studied him before answering. She could see the fear in his blue eyes, the sting of rejection already effecting his body language. He had been denied his entire life, she away from his mother, no real relationship with his only brother. It had to have been so hard on him and he was such a sweet guy. Strong and loyal to the people he loves, he always did his best to be decent to everyone. When he wouldn’t meet her eyes, Emma gently rubbed over his bearded cheek, causing him to look up. 

“I want this Dylan. I think you’re a great guy and anyone who doesn’t realize this is missing out on something wonderful.”

Dylan smiled shyly, he moved forward until their lips brushed together. He tried to contain the deep; nearly desperate, moan to himself but it slipped out. 

Her body melted at the sound of his moan, it was nothing like she was used to. She’d only had sex with one other person; Gunner and they’d been high outta their minds when it happened and it was nothing like this. Gunner didn’t sound like Dylan did in this moment. It wad as if Dylan couldn’t contain his moans. And she was more than happy with that. As hard as it was to breathe deeply as he kissed her, she would never tell him to stop. But he paused every few kisses or so, so she could take in a breath before he started over again. 

The kiss grew into a passionate kiss. Their lips clashed together harshly and his hand slid from her cheek to her lower back, pulling her into his body, getting her closer. She leaned into the touch, scooting closer to him until their legs tangled together and he helped her lay on her back, making sure not to knock her tank over as he settled between her thighs. The way he looked, looming over her, she could see the muscles bunch up under his shirt and the kind look in his eyes 

“Are you able to do this without hurting yourself?” Dylan asked as he motioned to the tank.

“I took if off last time I did this but…” she blushed, unable to continue.

“But what?” he asked, smiling softly at her reaction.

“Uh, I took it off but I don’t know, kissing you is different.”

“Is it?”

She nodded and let her hands settle on his thighs. “With him…” she didn’t want to give a name since Dylan knew Gunner, “with him kissing didn’t leave me breathless.” 

Dylan grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. “I’m happy I have that effect on you then.” He kissed her deeply, moaning once more when her mouth opened for him. His hands slid up her jean clad thighs until he could grip her hips. “I want you Emma.” He whispered between kisses, enjoying the feel of her hands gripping the back of his neck, lightly pulling his hair so the kiss grew. 

“I want you Dylan,” Emma gasped back as her legs spit wider to accommodate his hips. Her hands slid down his muscular back and down to lightly grip his ass. She couldn’t help but notice how firm it was under her hands. They slid to the side, far enough to raise his shirt up and run her hands along his smooth skin. When she dug her nails in, Dylan surged forward and rubbed against her. Her legs locked around his calves, making sure he couldn’t move.

The kiss broke, and Dylan rose up on his knees to shuck his t-shirt off and Emma couldn’t keep her hands still. They roamed all over his chest, fingers lightly brushing over his nipples before trailing downwards to count the bumps of his abs. Just below them, a dark blonde happy trail led into tight blue jeans. She glanced up to see his head tilted back, eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted as he tried to breathe evenly. 

“You’re beautiful.” She couldn’t help it. It just came out but it was true all the same. 

Dylan smiled when he looked down at her, face flushed, lips tinted pink from their kiss. She was the beauty here, he was the beast. “Only because you make me that way.” He didn’t miss her blush. Dylan kept eye contact as he skillfully unbuttoned her shirt and spread it open, revealing a simple, yet horribly attractive pink lace bra. He gripped her chest, lightly squeezing until she gasped, then trailed his hands lower over her curvy figure and wide hips. 

Emma sat up enough to toss the shirt aside and couldn’t look away from the way Dylan looked at her body. Like it was sacred, beautiful and his. She never had someone look at her like that; not even Norman, and she never wanted it to end. Taking a deep breath, she nervously unbuckled his jeans, then slid the zipper down and parted the stiff material. She could already see how ready he was, a rather large bulge in his black briefs let her see it carefully and she gulped. 

“We don’t have it if it’s too much…” Dylan offered. She hadn’t even seen him naked yet but her face spoke volumes. She was nervous at seeing his body. 

“No, I want to.” Emma pulled at the jeans until he got the message and sat back enough to wiggle them down his hips and legs until he was between her thighs in just his briefs. Now he was very visible and her eyes widened. Gunner hadn’t been that big. The moment her hands touched his hips, he groaned and involuntarily pushed forward into her. “Dylan..” She groaned back, closing her eyes as the wonderful thrust of his body made her core tighten almost painfully. 

Dylan leaned down and kissed her, deeper this time, tangling his hands into her soft brown hair. This time he rocked forward on purpose and she moaned again, the softest, sweetest sound. He knew she would sound this way. When she wiggled under him, he broke the kiss long enough to see her pushing her own jeans down and be moved to help her. Gripping the waist and pulling them down her legs. Heat flushed over him upon seeing her matching pink panties over sun kissed skin. 

“You’re blushing.” 

Emma blushed harder. “Shut it Massett.” 

Dylan chuckled and keeping her eyes locked with his, he bent down and kissed just below her bra, right over her rib cage. Soft kisses over her sternum, down her flat stomach and to her hips. Emma’s hands tangled in his hair and gripped tightly. The kisses got hotter, open mouthed kisses that made him grind down into the bed each time she moaned like that. He was only a few inches from where he wanted his mouth but a sharp pull on his hair made him look up.

“Too much?” He asked, his voice sounded a little rough even to him.

“Uh, no. Not really. I was just wondering what you’re doin.” Emma stuttered, feeling like a total virgin and in most ways she was. 

Dylan blinked dumbly a few times, trying to decide if she was joking but the look on her face let him know she wasn’t. “I just wanna kiss you Emma.” He mumbled darkly, kissing just above her panty line.

Emma gripped the back of his neck and tried to pull him up to her lips. “Then come here.”

Dylan shot her a wolfish grin. “That’s not where I want to kiss you.” He looked down, then back up at her. The entire time playing with the hem of her panties.

Emma’s eyes widened comically. “What?”

Dylan gave a very manly laugh as he hooked his thumbs into her panties and slowly pulled them down. “You gotta get away from those high school boys Emma, you’re missin out.”

“On wha-“….

Dylan cut her off with his mouth, he lowered his head and licked at her. The moan she gave him, almost finishes him off then and there, but he held back. Opening his mouth wide to suck at her, swirling his tongue slowly, circling her clit. He held her thighs open when she kept trying to close them and he could feel them shaking.

“Dylan!!” Emma gasped and looked down to see him moving between her legs, licking and sucking at her. Her body convulsed, legs shaking and her thighs kept trying to shut at the overwhelming sensations. She had never imagined this could feel so good and it was making it very hard for her to think straight.

His eyes flicked up quickly to see the pleasure on her face. He had never tasted anything so sweet before. She was perfect. Dylan knew she’d never been eaten out before, it was obvious and he was proud to be the first. Splitting her thighs wider, he quickly thrust his tongue in and out, feeling her immediate reaction. 

“Oh God….” Emma gasped and rose up on her elbows to watch what he was doing. It only made her blush hotter and grip the back of his head, pulling his hair. “Please…”

Dylan paused and licked over his wet lips, to look up at her. “Emma…” he groaned, seeing how sexy she looked with wide doe eyes and sweat making her skin gleam. He crawled back up and roughly ground himself against her. “Oh Emma…” he growled and put his head in her neck as he thrust forward again, she was wet, so wet it leaked through his briefs. 

Emma held onto his hips as he moved against her, she was trying to breathe evenly but the more he moved the more difficult it became. She put her mouth to his neck and kissed over his slick skin, sucking his skin into her mouth before lightly nibbling on it. That just made him move faster and groan into her neck. She was ready for this. No longer hesitant. Emma gripped his briefs and slid them down until his ass was bare and she could grab it 

Dylan moved back, one hand helping her push his briefs down as he kissed her. She was as eager as he was, he could feel it throughout her body. The feeling of skin on skin was too much, she felt so soft against him and he was right between her legs, pushing against her slick entrance. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. Something passed between them, an unspoken yes. He gripped her thigh and moved into position. He was having trouble concentrating with her hands roaming so close to his dick, but pulled back without touching him. He did remember to reach into his pants quickly and pull out the condom he kept in his wallet. 

Emma laughed as he ripped it with his teeth in a way she’d never seen before. “Always prepared?”

Dylan smirked but could only shrug. “Better to be ready, right?” He grinned when she nodded with a blush as he rolled the condom down his length. Once in place, he rubbed the head against her, holding back as she gasped when he pushed in. “Shit…” He groaned, she was extremely tight and scorching hot, dripping wet and he had to breathe past the need or come. 

“Ah…” Emma gasped, closing her eyes as she gripped his back. 

Dylan kissed her as pushed all the way in. They swallowed each others moans as he moved slowly. Thrusting in and out deeply but slow, feeling every inch of her around him. He gripped her thigh and thrusted deeper, panting as the kiss broke. He couldn’t believe how perfect she was, the way she looked, the sounds she made for him and the way her hands moved to his ass and gripped him hard. “So perfect Emma..” he panted as his thrusts became a little faster. 

“Faster Dylan…” Emma begged, moving her hands up to circle his neck.

Dylan took her hands and gently pinned them to the bed beside her head and did as she asked; he thrusted harder. The faster he went, the closer he was and he could feel her gripping him, stroking him from the inside. “Emma…” he groaned and looked at her.

Her body was a shaking mess. Legs locked tightly around his hips as he pushed into her. She could feel that burning desire deep inside and knew she was close. “I’m close..”

He nodded frantically, increasing his thrusts, “me too Emma.” He kissed her hard, fighting to keep himself under control but it was useless. The second her body squeezed him tightly he was gone. “Emma please, come for me.”

“Dylan!” Emma gasped and her orgasm ripped through her body. She could still feel him moving inside her urgently hut she couldn’t see anything other than how blue his eyes were. 

“Fuck!” Dylan growled and snapped his hips hard once more before he came. As much as he wanted to close his eyes, he needed to see her. And she was beautiful. Looking up at him with hooded eyes, a deep blush on her face and that smile. Soon, his hips slowed as his orgasm lessened and he was left panting, pinning her down to the bed. He released her hands and instantly she cupped his face and kissed him.

“You okay?” Emma asked, breathless still.

Dylan nodded with a grin and pushed her hair out of her eyes and made sure the tubes were still in place. “I’m fantastic. How about you?”

“I know exactly how you mean.” Emma brushed over his beard, gently rubbing it. “Thank you for seeing me.”

Dylan kissed her softly. “It’s impossible not to see you Emma.”


End file.
